


The Wound of Eternity

by curlysupergirl



Series: Alone [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician), brad bell - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Insecurity, M/M, Nicknames, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is worried. What if his new album is a bust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wound of Eternity

Adam looked at his newest song, crying. He could barely see the words, blurred by his tears. He was proud of his work, there was no doubt about that, but he was worried all the same. What if no one wanted to hear him cry? What if the album was a bust because it was too dark? All he knew was that he couldn't write a fun, club song now. No matter what his adoring public wanted, there was no way he could pretend everything was all right. His life was in shambles. He had lost everyone he cared about; his ex-turned-best-friend, his little pixie, and finally his rakkautensa (his love) and soul mate, Sauli. His producers were being nice, they understood his need for expression and he just wasn’t the party boy he was a few years ago. But could his fans accept the new Adam? Without them, he really did have nothing left.  

 

**The Wound of Eternity**

**  
**

They say that time heals wounds,

Yet my cut still feels raw and open.

The truth is-

Time can only do so much

To stitch up the holes left in my life.

The edges will stay jagged,

Till the end of my days,

When I shall join my loved ones,

And become a new hole,

To haunt someone else

Till they join me,

And continue the vicious cycle

For all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem, like the last, was originally written for my grandfather, and i wrote it into the plot of the story. It is a little dark, but not my worst moment. That is soon to come. Hoping to add more soon.  
> -CurlyS


End file.
